


Проклятие сирены

by fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [5]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017
Summary: Однажды Клэр сказала ему, что самое опасное оружие, которое есть у женщины — красота





	Проклятие сирены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Siren's Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449114) by [CrookedBarbarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedBarbarian/pseuds/CrookedBarbarian). 



Однажды Клэр сказала ему, что самое опасное оружие, которое есть у женщины — красота. Тогда эта фраза показалась Фрэнку нелепой, но со временем он понял, что Клэр имела ввиду. Три десятилетия он наблюдал за вереницей мужчин и несколькими — больше, чем просто «несколькими» — женщинами, которые молча или иносказательно говорили о преданности, о страсти к его жене, и, постепенно, суть ее слов кристаллизовалась осадком на дне. 

Те люди думали, что он не увидит зависть, горящую на дне их зрачков, но Фрэнк видел ее, узнавал безошибочно — потому что порой сам ее чувствовал. 

Его зависть, разумеется, была другой, не настолько отчаянной и острой. То, как она болезненно скручивала его внутренности, было частью связывающей их нерушимой любви, болезненной и странной, но великолепной. Причиной этой зависти была не недостижимость Клэр, а то, что она была его женой, его соратницей. Едва ли кто-то другой смог бы понять, что именно их связывает и насколько глубоко пролегает эта связь. Они принадлежали друг другу. 

Фрэнк наблюдал за тем, как другие мужчины пожирают ее взглядом, что-то шепчут, когда думают, что он не видит их — а он смеялся над тщетностью их попыток, теряющихся среди прочих, как песчинка на пляже или капля воды в реке.

С Петровым было иначе. Он тоже видел в красоте Клэр опасное оружие и поэтому захотел ее заполучить. И когда он сказал об этом, его слова были скорее не просьбой, а предложением политической сделки, обмена любезностями между главами государств. Этот ублюдок решил, что Клэр может стать предметом торга.

Но она не была предметом и никому не принадлежала. 

Фрэнк слышал, как она рассказывала о невидимых шрамах, оставленных на ее душе будущим генералом, о глупых бесхарактерных мальчишках, которые не раз и не два чуть не рушили ее жизнь своей вопиющей безответственностью, о том, как она дважды делала аборт, не сказав никому ни слова. 

Для остальных его жена была всего лишь призом. Трофеем. Все восхищались ее обаянием, ее красотой: стоило им к ней прикоснуться — и они забывали обо всем остальном. 

Всю ее жизнь Клэр недооценивали. Ее возносили на пьедестал, ей восхищались и поклонялись, потому что она обладала красотой сирены — но не потому что она была умна. Никому не приходило в голову, что ее интеллект превосходит красоту и может быть куда более опасным. Он никого не волновал, ведь она была красива, как богиня, спустившаяся к смертным.

Осознание этого обожгло Фрэнка.

Впрочем, Клэр была его женой, он — ее мужем, они стали одной сущностью, единым сознанием, разделенным на два тела. И он ценил ее разум выше прочих достоинств — великолепный и ужасающий, способный подняться на вершины, недоступные даже самому Фрэнку. 

Да, порой он завидовал другим, потому что он не восторгался ее внешним великолепием, а ревностно оберегал от него, чтобы Клэр не чувствовала себя всего лишь красивой. 

Они действительно были половинками единого целого, и их сердца бились в одном ритме.


End file.
